Conveyor belts have been used in many applications to convey materials. For instance, the mining industry has long used conveyor belts to convey mined materials. Frequently, the material being conveyed adheres to the surface of the conveyor belt. Typically, some type of scraper blade is used to scrape the debris from the surface of the conveyor belt. Since the mined material is ordinarily loaded on to the central portion of the conveyor belt, the central portion of the conveyor belt wears faster than the sides of the belt. This wear results in the belt having a concave or "bellied" shape. Thus, as the scraper blade wears and the belt "bellies", it becomes necessary to adjust the scraper blade to maintain the blade in operative contact with the conveyor belt.